


ASH Survival Evolved (Anthro Version)

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthro pokemon, Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Ash gets fucked, Ash is a Pokeslut, Ash/Anthro Pokemon, F/M, Fuck to Catch, Fucked Stupid, Human/Anthro Pokemon, Human/Pokemon, Inflation, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Survival, Thicc Pokemon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Ash Ketchum wakes up on a savage place filled with dangerous animals and anthropomorphic Pokemon who he can bond with by mating with them. That’s pretty much it.
Relationships: Ash Ketchum/Many
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	ASH Survival Evolved (Anthro Version)

When **Ash Ketchum** woke up one day, he did not find himself in his room, waking up from dreams of being a Pokemon Master in his PJs and preparing to get his first pokemon. Instead, he found himself on a strange beach in nothing but a red speedo and a silver collar around his neck.

Ash also discovered that his lanky 10 year old body had been changed into an attractive 18 year old form that stood at 5 feet 10 inches tall with lean muscles, large pecs, a fat bubble ass, 6-pack abs, and surprisingly a 12 inch long 5 inch thick dick and softball-sized balls. His mind was also more mature, as was his libido. His senses were stronger as well, and he could smell, hear, and see further than he used to.

After coming to terms of his appearance, he looked for answers of his location. He saw a jungle, mountains and a river leading inland from the beach. He also saw large strange beasts that were roaming around without much care and grazing about. Everything seemed peaceful until he saw his first pokemon on the island. 

Somehow, he knew it was a **Garchomp (M)** , a pokemon from the Sinnoh region that he had never heard of but somehow knew about. But the Garchomp looked different to what Ash somehow knew. Unlike the streamlined draconic shark-like form he knew, this Garchomp had a more humanoid look.

He stood at 9 feet tall with a beefy muscular frame. He had broad shoulders, bulging biceps and five-fingered hands with short claw-like nails, large red pecs with dark-red nipples and 8-pack steel abs, thick purple muscled legs and a toned purple butt under his tail. Between his legs was a 2 foot and 10 inches long 12 inch thick gold red cock with a crimson red head and small soft spikes along the veiny length, and a pair of purple basketball-sized balls beneath. He also had large fin-blades on his arms, a long dorsal fin with a break in the middle to show off it was male, a long tail with small fins, 2 white spikes on each his biceps and thighs, and three-toed clawed feet. His head resembled that of a hammerhead shark with a draconic snout with sharp teeth and he had gold eyes and black sclera.

“GARCHOMP!” the humanoid dragon pokemon roared as he attacked a large horned beast. Ash could only stare in shock as the Garchomp slashed the beast’s side with clawed fingers. The beast tried to use its horns to defend itself, but the Garchomp dodged with a leap into the air. He then unleashed a stream of hot fire from his mouth, burning the beast’s body. The beast roared in pain before trying to run away, right in Ash’s direction.

Ash froze at the stampeding beast, his short life flashing before his eyes as he thought he would surely die.

“CHOMP!” the dragon roared as he landed before Ash, standing between him and the incoming beast. The dragon Pokemon opened his mouth and fired a large orb of orange energy into the air. The orb exploded, turning into small meteors of orange draconic energy all aimed at the beast. The beast was bombarded by the meteors, parts of his body heavily wounded until a final meteor hit its head with devastating force, killing it on the spot. The beast fell as it ran, grinding against the ground limply before stopping just before the Garchomp.

Ash let out a breath he didn’t he know he was holding. “Phew,” He said with a sigh of relief. He looked up and smiled at the muscular dragon. “Thanks for saving me Garchomp.” The purple dragon turned to Ash, his eyes practically piercing into Ash’s soul and making him feel like he was for a second better off with the beast.

“Garchomp!” he humanoid pokemon roared as he quickly turned and grabbed Ash, pinning him to the sandy ground.

“H-Hey!” Ash cried out, struggling under the dragon type’s much stronger grip. He blushed brightly when he felt Garchomp’s huge length slap against his abdomen. “L-Let me go!”

“Garchomp,” the dragon growled before he started sniffing Ash. He started sniffing his chest before moving up and along the side of his neck. He sniffed Ash’s scent deeply before a thought of recognition went through its eyes. The dragon leaned in and gently bit Ash’s neck, making the boy gasp as he felt the teeth sink into his flesh and he felt something enter his system.

Ash’s body began to get hot, his breathing became heavy and his cock became rock hard. It was easily dwarfed by Garchomp’s massive length that was also hard and leaking pre. The dragon pulled back, his teeth marks in Ash’s neck inexplicably healing quickly as if he was never bitten.

Ash was flipped onto his stomach and his ass was lifted by Garchomp. Ash felt Garchomp’s monster cock rubbing against his fat ass, grinding the gold spiked length against the soft human cheeks. He could feel Garchomp’s pre dripping onto his ass and trailing down his back. He knew he should fight, but his body was unwilling to move and the heat that coursed through him overrode any sensible part of his mind.

“Garchomp!” the dragon Pokemon roared as he stopped grinding and spread Ash’s ass cheeks apart to expose his winking hole. He aimed and plunged his massive length into Ash, stretching the human hole past what should have been possible, but no damage was done.

“GAAAAAH!” Ash screamed, no in pain. No, he felt nothing but immeasurable pleasure as he was practically impaled by the pokecock that entered him. His nerves were going haywire and he could feel his stomach bulge as Garchomp pushed the rest of his length inside him. His eyes rolled up and his jaw hung open as all he could feel was Garchomp’s cock.

“Chomp-Garchomp!” the dragon roared, revelling in the tightness of Ash’s hole before pulling out and slamming back in. Garchomp wasted no time in absolutely wrecking Ash’s whole, driving his massive cock in and out of the tight human entrance without mercy. Each thrust made Ash’s stomach bulge from his mighty length and the dragon could feel the human hole grip his cock tight, refusing to let it sligh out easily but Garchomp’s strength outmatched Ash’s tightness. 

Ash’s mind was going blank as he was railed from behind. Any thought of resisting or fear was replaced with just pleasure and ecstacy from Garchomp’s unrelenting fucking. His chest rubbed against the hard sand while his own dick was bobbing in the air, globs of pre being tossed around beneath him. Along with the harsh assault on his rear, his balls were being spanked hard by Garchomp’s heftier ones, each slap sounding off hard to the surrounding area. It wasn’t just Garchomp’s size that was driving Ash’s mind blank, the small soft spikes of Garchomp’s cock grinded against Ash’s insides, sending his nerves wilder. One was particularly grinding against his prostate, pushing the button to the point where he could no longer control himself and came, firing off into the dirt. He let out a massive load of spunk, creating a small puddle beneath him. Even after he came, Ash remained hard and kept on moaning while Garchomp wrecked him.

“Chompgar! Garchomp!” the dragon roared, having felt Ash cum through the tightening of his ass. The dragon’s eyes glowed with desire as he became more determined to breed the human beneath him. He moved faster and slammed his hips harder against Ash’s ass, driving the full length of his monster cock deep into Ash at a rampant pace. 

The dragon Pokemon drove his dick with unrelenting force, making Ash’s already short-circuited mind go even wilder. He was screaming in pleasure, his tongue handing out of his mouth as he called out for Garchomp to fuck him more and more. The sounds of flesh and scales slapping against one another accompanied by erotic growls, moans, and roars filled the surrounding area, scaring off other nearby animals in fear.

“CHOMP!” Garchomp roared loudly as all of a sudden, his cock swelled while he was fully sheathed inside Ash. The massive length swelled before erupting into a flood of pokespunk that blasted into Ash like an out-of-control firehose. He held Ash firmly in placing, forcing him to take all his cum.

“GYYYYAAAAA!!!” Ash screamed as he felt Garchimp’s massive load shoot off into his. His already stretched out stomach began to rapidly fill up like a super durable water balloon. As he was filled Ash came a second time, adding to the puddle of cum he had made before. His stomach continued to bloat, getting larger and larger with each gallon of splooge that Garchomp filled him with. By the time Garchomp’s release ended, Ash looked to be sex months pregnant with septuplets. Drool escaped the mind-broken boy’s mouth as he laid on the sand, fucked into a definite stupor.

Garchomp panted as he pulled out of Ash’s hole with a loud wet pop, his cock still fully aroused and ready for more. He watched as Ash’s stretched out hole gaped, trickles of spunk threatening to leak out. The dragon delivered a swift slap to Ash’s ass, which in turn his body reacted by puckering the asshole up, sealing any cum from falling out.

“Gar,” the dragon growled with a smirk of how Ash looked. He stalked around the boy, admiring the cum-pumped belly he sported and the fucked stupid look on his face. Garchomp found himself particularly attracted to Ash’s mouth, getting an idea for more fun.

Grabbing Ash by his head, Garchomp easily lifted him up so that he was eye level with his raging boner. Ash’s jaw hung open, allowing Garchomp to easily push the fat head of his cock into Ash’s mouth.

For second, Ash’s mind returned to him when he realized that Garchomp was about to fuck his mouth. He struggled for a few seconds before Garchomp held his head with both hands, and slammed the full length of his monster cock down Ash’s throat. Ash’s brain went blank and his eyes rolled up once more, any semblance of resistance absolutely shattered.

“Chooomp~” the dragon type roared in pleasure at the velvety tightness of Ash’s gullet. Somehow, Ash’s jaw and throat did not break from the massive length, rather stretched and formed a perfect outline of Garchomp’s shlong. The dragon pokemon pulled out until only the head remained before slamming back in hard and began repeating the action. Garchomp thrust into Ash’s mouth while using his clawed hands to pump the black-haired boy’s skull along his length.

As he plowed Ash’s mouth, the broken-brained boy’s belly jiggled and sloshed with each movement. The large amounts of cum that had been emptied inside him moved about with each of Garchomp’s thrusts. Ash’s dick started to go limp after Garchomp pumped him full and he came for a second time, but once he slammed his cock down Ash’s throat, Ash’s dick regained its stiff state and bobbed against the heavily filled gut.

Garchomp was in absolute bliss as he skullfucked Ash. His throat and mouth were just as amazing and tight as his ass. The dragon was lost to his lust and kept on pounding away, stretching Ash’s throat with each plunge. Each movement made his heavy balls swing and slap against Ash’s bulging neck. 

For his part, Ash was pretty much brain-dead. He no longer had a gag reflex and was instinctually breathing through his nose, so he wasn’t focused on the dragon dick blocking his airways. Instead, all he could focus on was the taste and feel of Garchomp’s mighty cock inside his mouth and throat. The soft spikes of the shaft grinded the insides of his throat without hurting him while the head leaked pre right into his stomach. He was completely at the mercy of the super-hung dragon, just waiting for when he would release his punk down his gullet.

“GAAAR!” the dragon roared as with a final thrust driving his entire length down Ash’s throat to the point that his nose was pressed up against Garchomp’s abdomen, the dragon pokemon unleashed another massive load down Ash’s throat and directly into his stomach. Ash’s cheeks bulged at the massive amounts of seed and cum somehow shot out of his ears and nostrils while his eyes rolled up into his skull. The dragon kept Ash down to the base of his shaft as he emptied his nuts, filling Ash’s guts with even more spunk. His massively bloated stomach got even bigger, filling up fast with more gallons of pokespunk. The sensation of being filled once more made Ash lose control and came once more, adding more of his own jizz to the puddle beneath him.

Garchomp let out a pleasured growl as his orgasm came near its end. He pulled out his half-limp dick out of Ash’s mouth and throat before sputtering the last bits of cum over Ash’s face and slapping gold cock across Ash’s utterly fucked-stupid face. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the human’s cum-covered gaping expression, as well as the massively bloated stomach Ash had that would make walking near impossible.

Unknown to the dragon pokemon, at the front of Ash’s collar was a round crest with a red gem in the center. The gem began to glow before firing a short red beam at Garchomp. Garchomp was covered in a bright red glow before his entire form shifted, shrinking down and turning into a orb. When the glow receded all that was left was a navy blue and dull brown pokeball. The ball levitated over to Ash’s left thigh before a black leather strap shot out from the back and latched tightly around Ash’s thigh. The trap was tight and the ball rested on the strap, locked in place.

With the lack of Garchomp holding him up, Ash slumped into an unconscious state of bliss. He laid atop his massively bloated cum-filled belly while drooling to the sand. His limbs and dick were limp and his face lacked any signs of conscious thought. 

Unaware to Ash, while the wild beasts had run away due to Garchomp’s roar, they had attracted another creature. They had watched Ash get bred and looked on with interest, focusing solely on Ash. Now that Garchomp was seemingly gone, it moved towards the unconscious Ash, a large looming shadow covering him.

“Megaiii~”

**~Scene Break~**

“Uuuuugh…” Ash groaned as consciousness returned to him. He gripped his head which was spinning slightly as he rose himself from the soft bed he was on. Ash blinked as he looked down and saw he was on a makeshift bed made of large leaves inside a large cave. “Uh...how did I get here? The last thing I remember was getting fucked by that Garchomp.” Oddly enough, he didn’t feel that strange of getting mated by the human unlike he should be. He did wonder where Garchomp disappeared to. He also realized his stomach wasn’t bloated anymore, it was back to its previous state and he could see his abs. However, his balls did seem bigger and heavier than before.

“Megaiii~” a shrill feminine voice spoke behind him.

Ash looked back and stared at another humanoid-shaped Pokemon, this time being a **Meganium (F)**. However, unlike the dinosaurian form he somehow knew about, this grass type had a very female body that made him blush.

Meganium stood at 8 feet tall with one and a half of that being from her long green neck. She had broad shoulders that supported a set of titanic MMM-cup green breasts with large dark green areolas and puffy-stiff nipples. She had a slim waist that led to a set of big wide hips that was followed by a pair of super-thick thighs and a colossal fat ass that could crush a boulder. Between her thighs was a set of green pussy lips. Her forearms were thicker than her arms and ended with three-fingered claws, same as her feet. She had a short pointed tail above her huge ass. Around the base of her neck was a large pink flower with yellow markings on the inside and a white outline. She had a pair of big bright yellow eyes, a rounded snout, and a pair of short yellow antennae. 

Ash went wide-eyed at the huge-breasted grass type pokemon, honestly stunned by her beauty, which part of him felt he should feel odd about but didn’t “H-Hi?” he greeted shyly. “Did...Did you bring me here?”

“Gai-Gainium!” the green sauropod pokemon replied with a nod, a blush forming on her cheeks. She giggled at Ash, to which her breasts bounced erotically.

The boy gulped as he tried to push down the beginning of an arousal at Meganium’s massive mammaries. “I-I guess you brought me here to get me to safety?” he asked, to which Meganium nodded again. He smiled. “Thank you Meganium.”

“Gaiii!” the sauropod pokemon squealed happily. Unable to contain herself, she lunged forward, tackling Ash with what could only be described as a Body Slam.

“GAH!” Ash grunted as he was forced back down onto the bed of leaves. He tried to get back up, but his face was met with massive green mounds that squished against his face, keeping him flat against the bed. It was the same for the rest of his body, unable to move from Meganium’s thicker larger form covering nearly every inch of his body. He could feel his dick get hard despite being pressed between his own abdomen and Meganium’s waist.

“Megaiii~” The grass type moaned happily as she laid atop Ash’s pinned down form. She could feel his face beneath her titanic tits and his rock-hard rod beneath her abdomen. Her tail wagged about and her pussy began to gush juices in excitement. The anthropomorphic dinosaur pokemon began grinding her body against Ash’s, rubbing every inch of him beneath her thick form.

Ash’s struggles against the massive green flesh pressing down on him began to change as his arousal grew. As his face was squashed between two big breasts his mind began to get filled with lustful desires and he started moaning under Meganium’s bosom. His hard cock began oozing pre which got smothered between him and Meganium.

“Gaaai~” the grass type continued to gush in excitement as she grinded herself on Ash. She could feel his cock leaking pre and decided it was time for a taste. She lifted her thick form from Ash, giggling at the dazed gasping look he had. She turned around before slamming her ass down onto his face, smothering him once more with her fat green cheeks. Her wet pussy rested on top of Ash’s mouth, filling it with juices that tasted like sweet sap and made his senses get even more sensitive. She gazed down at Ash’s aroused rod as it stood at full mast. She licked her lips with a hungry look in her eyes before leaning down with her long neck and taking the hard cock into her mouth easily before sucking down. Ash’s hips bucked on instinct, but 

Meganium kept them in place. She brought out a pair of vines out from under her neck-flower petals and had the coil around tightly around the base of Ash’s dick. This was to keep him from cumming prematurely, and she wanted to enjoy this as long as possible. White his dick restrained she moved her breasts around and smooshed Ash’s dick between them while still sucking the head and top third of the length.

Ash was moaning loudly under Meganium’s ass as he felt her squeeze and suck on his cock. He could feel his rod already feeling like it was about to burst, but Meganium’s vines prevented him from doing so. He could feel every inch of his cock getting teased by the grass type while she sucked on the head with surprising force. It was only made more pleasurable due to the vaginal juices that squirted and filled his mouth. The smell and taste were driving his mind mad and his body was reacting on pure instinct. He raised his mouth and started hungrily licking Meganium’s wet cunt, gulping down more of her delicious juices as if his life depended on it.

Meganium shivered in arousal as she felt Ash eat her out, happy he was getting into this just as much as she was. This gave her incentive to do more for him in return. She decided to stop pressing her breasts around Ash’s rod and pulled them away so that she could push further down, taking Ash’s dick all the way to the base easily. The tight warm flesh of her throat gripped Ash’s cock, resulting in him bucking into her mouth on instinct. Meganium was happy at the reaction and continued to suck on the raven-haired boy’s rod.

As she sucked down on Ash’s member, the urge to release was growing greater within Ash’s cock, but the vines at the base of his dick remained firm, preventing any sperm from leaving his balls and escaping. This in turn caused Ash’s balls to swell up, growing larger and heavier by the second. His sperm count was increasing fast and they all desired to escape their round confines. His cock was also swelling from the building pressure that was made even greater by Meganium’s amazing sucking. What Ash did not know was that Meganium’s pussy juices were also increasing his refractory period, which meant his balls were getting even fuller faster.

Meganium could feel Ash needing to release, and while she did desire to taste his rich cum herself, she wanted his first load to be released inside her poke-pussy. Once she felt that Ash was backed up enough, she pulled off Ash’s cock with a loud wet pop. It was bright red and veiny and bulging with the urge to release, which made her desire to feel it inside her greater. “Meg-Megai~” the grass type cooed in excitement.

The thick pokemon lifted herself off of Ash. The black-haired boy had a dazed expression on his face and his head was bright red. His entire mouth was covered in her juices and his balls were large and swollen, pulsing with need to be emptied. Her vines were still wrapped around the base of his cock, keeping him from release.

Meganium licked her lips and her cunt gushed with excitement. She moved around and positioned herself above Ash’s cock. She lowered herself, easily taking the head of Ash’s engorged rod inside her pussy before slamming herself down, taking the entire length inside her with a single plop. “Megaiiiinium!” She moaned in pleasure as she felt Ash’s rod stretch her tight slick pussy, absolutely loving how big it was and how amazingly it filled her.

“H-HAAA~!” Ash moaned loudly as the tight confines of Meganium’s pussy enraptured his cock, practically squeezing it like a vice. His balls pulsed and his cock spasmed with need, but the vines kept firm on him. He gigantic ass slapped against his thighs with each bounce along his shaft, and her massive breasts shook in perfect rhythm, creating a hypnotic loop that kept Ash entranced along with the tightness of Meganium’s snatch.

The grass type dino Pokemon was in absolute bliss as she rode Ash’s cock. She was picky about the idea of mates, but this one was just too perfect. His cock stretched her pussy so well with each bounding and she could feel it aching and begging to be let go to release its contents inside her, but she wasn’t going to let him go until she got fully off first. Deciding to give Ash a little treat for being so good, she grabbed her bouncing breasts and pushed the nipples towards Ash’s mouth. Lost in the trance of lust and sex, Ash instinctually opened his mouth and latched onto the green teets and started sucking. Almost immediately, light green milky liquid shot into his mouth from the poketits, filling his mouth with the sweet nectar that instantly made his body feel even more sensitive and virile than before. 

“MMMMM!!!” Ash moaned with his mouth full of tit and milk as he felt the liquid’s effects course through his body. His own nipples became hard and tingled and his balls seemed to swell even more, his sperm not only multiplying but becoming bigger and stronger. It made his need to cum even greater, which resulted in him bucking his hips with surprising strength on his own into Meganium’s snatch.

“Megaiiinium!” the grass type squealed as she felt Ash thrust his hips on his own and lift her into the air with his hips and cock. She could feel his rod thrusting inside her, driving desperately for release which she was certain to give him now as with a few powerful thrusts, Meganium reached her climax. “MEGAIII~!!!” Meganium swung her body back, pulling her tits out of Ash’s mouth and letting out an arc of milk fly through the air as she orgasmed atop Ash’s cock. The grip of her vines went slack, releasing Ash’s cock and letting him finally blow his load.

“HAAAA!!!” Ash howled as his cock all but erupted like an over-pressured volcano. His human spunk was unleashed like a flood of white magma that flowed into Meganiums waiting womb. Her tight pussy clamped down around his shaft, keeping all the cum inside her as it was unleashed. In no time at all her womb was filled and was forced to expand from the massive volume of Ash’s thick heavy seed that got pumped inside him. As he came, Ash’s balls began to shrink slightly, but not by much, still remaining fairly large and swollen. 

Meganium practically came again as she felt Ash’s seed blast into her like a Hydro Pump, filling her more than she had ever felt before. Her eyes were glazed with bliss as she could feel the constant huge spurts of cum shoot into her and made her belly blow up like a balloon. Eventually Ash’s release came to an end. The filled female could only coo in satisfaction, feeling all of Ash’s virile sperm wriggling inside her wildly. With not strength, she flopped forward, her breasts landing on top of Ash’s face once more. The grass pokemon was in a state of pure relief as she laid atop of Ash.

Beneath Meganium’s slumped form, Ash was panting heavily. Within the darkness of her under-cleavage, he noticed an odd yet familiar red glow coming from beneath his field of vision. He saw Meganium’s breasts get covered in the red glow before inexplicably shrinking and forming into a pure neon green pokeball. The ball flew to his right thigh and formed a black strap that latched around his thigh tightly. 

“H-Huh?” Ash said in confusion as he stared at the ball. He then finally noticed that on his other thigh was a navy blue and brown ball attached to a black strap. Curious, he pulled the balls easily off their straps that remained attached to his legs. He looked at the balls before pressing the buttons. The balls opened up and shot out twin beams of light that took familiar forms.

“Garchomp!”

“Meganium!”

Ash blinked in shock and awe as he started at the towering anthropomorphic forms of Garchomp and Meganium before him. They looked just as imposing as when he first saw them, but noticed something new. He saw a pair of red and black collars around their neck with an emblem in the center of a pokeball.

The two pokemon looked at each other before sniffing one another. They then smiled and clasped claws. They then turned to Ash, licking their lips and the scent of arousal filled Ash’s nose once more.

“Uh oh,” Ash gulped as he stared at the still horny pokemon. Despite the fear of survival, Ash couldn’t fight the excitement that bubbled inside him.

For the rest of the night and long into the morning, the sounds of moans, cries, roars, and groans of pleasure echoed through the cave and into the forest outside. What Ash did not now was that these sounds reached the ears of many other anthropomorphic pokemon living in the lands nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that remember Paperfox19’s old site, you may recall I had a fic of the same title with a different start. For those of you that don’t allow me to introduce you to an old idea with a new twist.
> 
> I am a big fan of the game ARK Survival Evolved. It’s a survival game where the player tames dinosaurs as well as other prehistoric and fantastical beasts and use them to battle other giant creatures or players and their tames. I loved the game so much that I decided to make a twist with Pokemon and have Ash in a deserted area where he would tame Pokemon by mating with them. The original story involved Ash banging normal Pokemon, but it lost steam fairly fast.
> 
> This new version takes the same concept with a few twists I have planned for future chapters. The biggest twist of all is the inclusion of Anthro-Pokemon. I wanted to use Anthro Pokemon for a new story, and this felt like the perfect chance. No rules other than survival and not going brain-dead from all the insane sex Ash will have to face.
> 
> Another twist is that all the pokemon Ash will attain will be in their final forms. This will apply to his canon captures from the series. Garchomp and Meganium are basically his Gible and Bayleef from the series, just adapted to this survival of the fittest island life. There may be younger pokemon in the future, but nothing confirmed for now. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the fic, and if you have any suggestions for it, be it scenarios or Pokemon I’d love to hear them. Until next time.


End file.
